Hats
| ||Deer Headdress||17||This tribal headgear makes a bold fashion statement when combined with any outfit.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||452||113 |- | ||Fox Headdress||19||This tribal headgear makes a bold fashion statement when combined with any outfit.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||498||125 |- | ||Bear Headdress||21||This tribal headgear makes a bold fashion statement when combined with any outfit.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||550||138 |- | ||Wolf Headdress||23||This tribal headgear makes a bold fashion statement when combined with any outfit.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||606||152 |- | ||Eagle Headdress||25||This tribal headgear makes a bold fashion statement when combined with any outfit.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||668||167 |- | ||Barbarian Helmet||11||Proof that you can wear a barbarian's headgear and still look refined!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||Baseball Helmet||1||Protect your noggin from incoming attacks, and be prepared in case a pickup game breaks out.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Bean Scout Hat||19||The classic camper's cap worn by all the scouts at Camp Kidney.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Bear Hat||7||This precious and sweet hat can disguise a head full of anti-Fusion attitude.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Gatsby Cap||19||Add a vintage look to your Fusion-crushing ensemble with this 1920's inspired hat.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Beanie Hat||1||There's no hat more classic than a beanie. Worn by everyone from Eds to longshoremen.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Brainstorm Helmet||11||Expose your best asset to show everyone you're a smartypants!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||Candy Pirate Bandana||25||Avast! Are ye having a bad hair day? Tuck them locks 'neath this bandana! Arrr!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||696||174 |- | ||Chowder Hat||12||A cozy hat fit for a trainee chef or anyone who loves to stir up trouble.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||354||89 |- | ||Pardner Hat||17||Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in you.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||452||113 |- | ||Cowpoke Hat||20||Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in you.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||523||131 |- | ||Buckaroo Hat||23||Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in you.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||606||152 |- | ||Rawhide Hat||25||Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in you.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||668||167 |- | ||Sheriff Hat||28||Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in you.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||772||193 |- | ||Eduardo Horned Helmet||31||Horns on headgear never go out of style. Especially when paired with purple fur.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Felt Hat||19||Abe Lincoln meets the modern age in this geometrically detailed top hat.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Frog Hat||25||Ribbit! You'll look right at home on a lily pad, but this hat won't make you amphibious.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Hector Helmet||19||Just like Boskov bear, you can take Hector Con Carne with you wherever you go.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Masked Mumbler Helmet||7||While the look says "bathroom" remember that actions speak louder than words!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Military Beret||31||Magnifique! A kicky beret adds continental style to any Fusion-fighting ensemble.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Battle Beret||31||Magnifique! A kicky beret adds continental style to any Fusion-fighting ensemble.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||931||233 |- | ||Truffles Hat||31||People will know they better share their gum with you when you're wearing this hat!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||872||218 |- | ||Sailor Cap||31||Nautical attitude to add a hint of whimsy to your otherwise serious combat gear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||872||218 |- | ||Numbuh Two Flight Helmet||11||Take to the skies in this helmet based on Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.'s!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||330||83 |- | ||Pirate Hat||1||Avast ye headgear! Buckle some swash in this swanky pirate cap.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Morbucks Visor||4||A high-tech visor for spoiled princes and princesses everywhere.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||250||63 |- | ||Rainbow Monkey Helmet||7||Be the apple of Numbuh Three's eye when you wear this adorable helmet!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Round Ribbon Hat||7||Similar to a genie's hat and elegant in all situations, the Round Ribbon is a fashion favorite.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Ski Cap||19||A classic hat on the slopes or on the streets -- it goes with all your weapons!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||519||130 |- | ||Snowboard Cap||22||A classic hat on the slopes or on the streets -- it goes with all your weapons!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||601||150 |- | ||Sombrero||19||Celebrate Cinco de Mayo (or any day) with this stylish sun protective sombrero.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Sumo Slammer Helmet||19||Protect yourself from 300-pound warriors, and 500-pound monsters, with this helmet.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||519||130 |- | ||Sun Visor||7||Keep the sun out of your eyes in this retro classic visor.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Tangelo Colander||11||Citrus is an important part of a balanced diet. And always remember: clowns hate tangelos.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||330||83 |- | ||Urban Ranger Bandana||4||Top off the full Urban Rangers experience with this sweet do-rag.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||250||63 |- | ||Wizard Hat||19||Okay, you can't cast spells, but you can still dress like you know incantations!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Wooden Hat||13||Ancient and traditional, this helmet has stood the test of time.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||363||91 |- | ||Electro Hat||19||A sleek helmet that lets you access all your tech devices in one easy interface.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||Evil Clown Head||1||Let's face it, not all clowns are funny. Now you can look as evil as the creepy ones!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Rare||Tradable||213||53 |- | ||Delightful Football Helmet||11||Father knows best: this helmet is ready for all hijinks on or off the gridiron.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||330||83 |- | ||Football Helmet||1||You don't have to be an athlete to wear this helmet, but be ready to get tackled.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||208||52 |- | ||Hammer Hat||25||For those days when you want to look unique and be ready for adlib carpentry projects.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Watermelon Helmet||1||Goggled helmet with melon-style paint job. Green isn't only the color for toxic goo!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Alien Beanie||22||Outer space style that also keeps your head warm! Great for hiding bad haircuts.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||601||150 |- | ||Extraterrestrial Beanie||25||Outer space style that also keeps your head warm! Great for hiding bad haircuts.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||696||174 |- | ||XLR8 Speed Helmet||25||Look lik a super speedy Omnitrix-summoned alien. Watch out for magnets!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Bike Helmet||1||Aerodynamic and protective, this helmet is standard-issue protective gear. Also helps you look sporty.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||203||51 |- | ||Black Knight Helmet||10||Forsooth, thou shalt looketh most gooder in this helmet donned by the Black Knight!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||336||84 |- | ||Bloo Skate Helmet||16||Protect your brains with this outstanding addition to your Bloo armor set.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||449||112 |- | ||Chicken Hat||7||Ba-gok! Show your love of the absurd with this fab poultry headgear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Chromastone Helmet||25||Focus gamma rays just as efficiently as Alien Force creature made of living crystal.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Mega Shield Helmet||23||Mega. Mecha. Cool. Your head is protected, and also looks robotically awesome.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||606||152 |- | ||Mecha Shield Helmet||26||Mega. Mecha. Cool. Your head is protected, and also looks robotically awesome.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||701||175 |- | ||Cyber Shield Helmet||29||Mega. Mecha. Cool. Your head is protected, and also looks robotically awesome.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||811||203 |- | ||Hyper Shield Helmet||32||Mega. Mecha. Cool. Your head is protected, and also looks robotically awesome.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||939||235 |- | ||Giga Shield Helmet||36||Mega. Mecha. Cool. Your head is protected, and also looks robotically awesome.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||1189||297 |- | ||Dinobonoid Helmet||31||Now you too can wear the headgear made famous by Billy's favorite action figures.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||872||218 |- | ||Dodgeball Helmet||5||What good is an armored suit if you don't wear a helmet? Protect your noggin!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||263||66 |- | ||Mandark Racing Helmet||7||Everyone knows Mandark is smarter than Dexter. Haha. Excellent. Haha.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Mock 5 Helmet||7||Win the big race when you strap on this helmet modeled after Dexter's!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Fred Fredburger Mask||25||Do you like nachos? This is an awesome F-R-E-D Fredburger mask! Yes!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Heatblast Flaming Aura||16||Set the battlefield ablaze with this hot alien headgear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||449||112 |- | ||Superhero Cowl||31||Protect your secret identity in this full-head covering.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||894||224 |- | ||Speedster Helmet||21||Aero dynamic headgear takes the edge off bad hair days.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Rare||Tradable||563||141 |- | ||Johnny Hair||31||Whoa, Mama! Now you can maintain your pompadour without worrying about hair gel.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||873||218 |- | ||Battle Ready Helmet||10||Strike fear into the hearts of little kids everywhere with this teen ninja helmet.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||336||84 |- | ||KNDefense Helmet||4||Complete the KND uniform with this riot-style headgear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||250||63 |- | ||Mandark M Helmet||13||Strap on this slick racing helmet and look like your favorite mad genius that hates Dexter!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||387||97 |- | ||Racer D Helmet||5||Who is this mysterious Racer D? Well, everyone knows, but it's still a fun disguise.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Rare||Not tradable||259||65 |- | ||Monkey Helmet||25||Impress Agent Honeydew with this helmet, just like the one Monkey wears.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||651||163 |- | ||Motorcycle Helmet||7||Feel the wind at your face when you wear this helmet with a need for speed!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||272||68 |- | ||Ninjutsu Hood||25||Complete your stealthy style with this inconspicuous headwear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||668||167 |- | ||Taijutsu Hood||33||Complete your stealthy style with this inconspicuous headwear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||1027||257 |- | ||Jojutsu Hood||28||Complete your stealthy style with this inconspicuous headwear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||772||193 |- | ||Kenjutsu Hood||31||Complete your stealthy style with this inconspicuous headwear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||894||224 |- | ||Genjutsu Hood||34||Complete your stealthy style with this inconspicuous headwear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||1035||259 |- | ||Plumber Shock Helmet||31||Plumbers in dangerous alien territory wear these helmets at all times.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||931||233 |- | ||Monkey Minion Helmet||19||Fashioned to resemble Mojo's turban, this helmet will complete your minion armor set.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||519||130 |- | ||Doyle Mask||19||Adopt an air of mystery, just like Drew Saturday's younger brother, Doyle.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||486||122 |- | ||SACT Helmet||31||All agents of the Special Alien Capture Team know that their heads must be protected.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||931||233 |- | ||Sara Bellum Wig||31||Look as lovely as the ever-helpful Miss Bellum. The Mayor's probably calling you now.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||872||218 |- | ||Scurvy Day Helmet||13||Spread the message around that Vitamin C is important in this citrus-styled helmet.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||363||91 |- | ||Coco Palm Tree Headpiece||28||It's a hat! It's a tree! It's both, and it's fun to wear. Coco cococo co CO!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||805||201 |- | ||Forever Knights Helmet||25||This group of technology thieves sports some very intimidating headgear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||696||174 |- | ||Samurai Helmet||34||Noble warrior, you will wear this headgear with honor. Your foes will fall at your feet.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1078||270 |- | ||Skull Helmet||22||This protective headgear is scarier than most. Frighten friend and foe alike!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||563||141 |- | ||Space Jack Helmet||22||If this helmet can handle space, it is sure to stand up to Fuse and his evil minions.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||601||150 |- | ||Jeff Helmet||11||Now you can look like Jeff the Spider - haven't you always wanted to?||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||Pharaoh Headpiece||20||Based on the ancient Egyptian nemes, this is the ultimate in regal headwear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||545||136 |- | ||Tutankhamun Headpiece||20||Based on the ancient Egyptian nemes, this is the ultimate in regal headwear.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||545||136 |- | ||Uniscorn Helmet||11||The natural choice in headgear for those feeling vengeful, or just for playing dress-up.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||338||85 |- | ||Lord Snotzax Helmet||19||This special armored headgear resembles Wilt's imaginary alien alter-ego.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||519||130 |- | ||Diving Helmet||13||Whether at sea or on land, your head will be extra safe in this bubble helmet.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Common||Tradable||363||91 |- | ||Boomer Rowdyruff Helmet||20||Armored Boomer-inspired helmet. A macho alternative to Dynamo armor.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||545||136 |- | ||Brick Rowdyruff Helmet||10||The Rowdyruff Boys' leader, Brick, inspired this rough, tough robot helmet.||0||0||0||Hat|||||||||| |- | ||Bubbles Dynamo Helmet||20||The cool robo Powerpuff head, in a lightweight model to sport any outfit.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||545||136 |- | ||Butch Rowdyruff Helmet||23||Armored helmet for fans of the Rowdyruff Boys. A macho alternative to Dynamo armor.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||631||158 |- | ||Buttercup Dynamo Helmet||23||This is the most kick-butt robotic helmet there is. Buttercup says so.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||631||158 |- | ||Blossom Dynamo Helmet||10||This helmet, as inspired by Blossom, is red and shiny and makes a great gift.||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||336||84 |- | ||Alien X Mask||1||This awesome mask was made available for Fusionfall closed beta players only!!||0||0||0||Hat||N/A||Rare||Not tradable||213||53 |- |}